User blog:ATK1734/The Intrepid Tales of Brazen Storm - Volume 1: The Curse of Umbrygal, Chapter 7
The following morning, our band of Stalwart Adventurers awoke to find their Demi-God friend in bad shape. Upon inspecting his wounds, Fenrir came to realize that they were not poisoned, but cursed. Realizing the danger that would come should Glavios succumb to the curse, the party decided to separate: Fenrir and Hathonier remaining to look after Glavios whilst Luna and Dilista road to a nearby town to find help. While searching for a healer, the party encountered Crokon, the Crocodilian Moon Druid '''who informed them that they are in fact familiar with the curse afflicting Glavios. However, he also revealed that they had yet to find a cure and could only help by destroying the afflicted head. Shocked by the party’s story of Glavios’ infection and their encounter of an Elder Dragon, Crokon sent '''Tikki, the Half-Elven Moon Druid 'to assist however she could. As the trio returned, they were attacked by a Draconic/Hyena hybrid creature that Tikki made easy work of with her magic; simultaneously, Hathonier and Fenrir were also set upon by a small pack of Draconic/Wolves. While able to hold off their attackers (Hathonier learning the full power of his new ''Dragon Slayer Longsword), Fenrir was bitten, revealing their teeth to be all too familiar quills, and also fell under the Curse. Tikki tried to help but could do little for them, reminding the party that she could not cure the curse. In an act of desperation, Hathonier prayed to the Storm Lord to spare their lives. While unable to lift the curse, the God showed mercy to his champion and placed a blessing on the Primordial Titan and the Barbarian (represented by a halo over their heads), halting the progression of their curse. Utilizing her Druidic magic, Tikki was able to bring Fenrir and Glavios back to town; the remaining three adventurers debated their situation, but agreed to return as well: to resupply and find help (Dilista successfully recruiting '''Basc, the Dwarven Ranger). During the night, Luna’s own predicament came back to haunt her as, the following morning she was revealed to have grown quills all over her body. The same quills used by the Elder Dragon and the monsters. To try and learn more, Luna and Dilista went to visit the town’s library where they discovered a book written entirely in Draconic script. After some persuading on Dilista’s end (resulting in an “experience” with Tikki), the two brought the book to Hathonier, who was learned in the tongue of Draconia. Over the course of several hours, Hathonier revealed that the book was called: The Draconomicon and that it appeared to be the Elder Dragon’s personal journal. They learned that the Cursed Quills were meant to create more dragons (explaining the influx in the Dragon population Glavios mentioned); however, Luna appears to be turning into: a Tarrasque, a creature of great destruction that only occurs once every thousand or so years. During the party’s time of study, a sinister voice tried to wean itself into Hathonier’s mind, but his strength of will was able to dispel it. However, unbeknownst to the young Paladin: his time and attunement with The Draconomicon awoke a strange new power within it…and himself. Category:Blog posts